Forum:PS3 looking for no mod trades
First off, never posted here before so forgive any mistakes. I have been running craw for about a week and a half and all i have so far is an okay serpens and a ton of good oranges. I'm looking to trade or dupe for a few different things anything I've got on here. Please don't offer up modded items. None of my items are modded and I won't use modded items. My psn id is Owen-p- and I will be on tomorrow and most days after 5 mountain time. Wants: Nemesis x4, 300ish damage, scope would be sweet Aries x3-4 the higher the damage the better Cobalt Tsunami w/scope, 8.0 fire rate +, 200+ damage And if anyone has a better serpens than mine and would like to take pity on me and dupe one for me that would be awesome. This is my serpens: 224 damage, 93.9 acc, 7.6 fr, x4 poison, 90 mag size, has scope but not sure what zoom Have: 59 Liquid Orion x3 shock, 811 dam, 97.8 acc, 2.7 fr, 16 mag 60 Fearsome Volcano x4 fire, 944 dam, 95.7 acc, 0.7 fr, 6 mag, 1.0 zoom 60 Combustion Hellfire x4 fire, 207 dam, 82.9 acc, 12.5 fr, 55 mag, 2.9 zoom 59 Fearsome Cyclops 798 damage, 98.6 acc, 0.8 fr, 6 mag, 3.2 zoom 58 Fearsome Skullmasher 331 dam x6, 93.3 acc, 0.5 fr, +200% crit dam, 6 mag, 1.0 zoom 59 Detonating Cobra x3 explosive, 923 dam, 97.1 acc, 1.3 fr, 7 mag, 2.4 zoom 60 Pestilent Defiler x4 corrosive, 1122 dam, 96.7 acc, 1.9 fr (a beast) 60 Caustic Thanatos x2 corrosive, 161 dam, 87.2 acc, 9.0 fr, 69 mag, 4.7 zoom 60 Cobalt Firehawk x4 fire, 234 dam, 91.5 acc, 3.8 fr, 18 mag, 4.7 zoom 58 Wicked Firehawk x4 fire, 262 dam, 94.4 acc, 3.8 fr, 12 mag, no scope 58 Vitrolic Crux x4 corrosive, 145x7 dam, 77.1 acc, 1.0 fr, 5 mag, 4.0 zoom 57 Glorious Ogre x4 explosive, 290 dam, 86.7 acc, 12.5 fr, 69 mag, scope but not sure what zoom 59 Angry Crux x3 explosive, 170x7 dam, 83.3 acc, 1.5 fr, 18 mag, 1.7 zoom 57 Incendiary Rhino x4 fire, 1467 dam, 92.5 acc, 1.0 fr, 2 mag, 1.9 zoom 58 Caustic Rhino x4 corrosive, 1438 dam, 91.7 acc, 1.0 fr, 2 mag, 1.9 zoom If anyone is interested in any of that and has something I want to trade let me know. I know its not pearls but all of these guns are the best versions I've found so far in a lot of craw grinding and are more than capable of mutilating the local population haha. thanks in advance Owen-p- 01:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow I guess my stuff sucks even more than I thought haha. Well I guess I'll get back to craw farming. If anyone feels like having some mature company to run some stuff hit me up. I have a 61 siren and 61 hunter and my psn is Owen-p-. Thanks Owen-p- 02:33, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm game Owen-p. Just hit me up on PS3. PSN the same name. Yoshi-TheOreo 03:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC)